Welcome in my world
by ewaa
Summary: What if Kaneki wasn't the only one who was a "victim" of Rize that day?


**I started to read Tokyo Ghoul just a week ago or something and I like it, so when I had thought "hm, what if.." I've started to write the story.**

 _I'm sorry for my grammar - I'm sorry for ALL errors ;p_

 **Hope you like it. Leave review!**

* * *

You see, not every time things go like you would like them to go. I've always thought that one they I will get a job, marry some man and make with him a lot of babies. Okay, not a lot! I don't have a patience for more than 3 shrimps I think. And they have to be boys. Yep, they just have to. It's not like I would burn a baby girl If I have one but.. I just prefer boys. Don't question me please.

Next all five of us would live in a big house in the suburbs. Maybe we would buy a dog? Maybe a cat? Who knows. I only know that we would be a sweet, happy family.

But God have planned a different life for me so I probably won't get a job or be able to have a family like I wanted to. Not in the world like this. Not until it changes.

My name is Satsuki Ukuma and this is my story.

 **~(*-* ~)**

I lived with my older brother since our parent's divorce. Father left the country and mother was too busy with her new fiancé to take care of me, so I have no other choice but to live with him. Kenai- that was the name of my nee-san – was older than me. He was a really intelligent and nice person. Maybe sometimes he acted like the biggest moron but it couldn't be helped, it was just the way he was.

As one of the best students at the Department of International Studies of Kamii University he soon became an investigation at CCG. And he died. So I decided that I'll go in his footsteps and have my revenge on ghouls for killing him.

At the University I met my boyfriend. We started dating not so long ago. Maybe three months? He easily become my best friend. He was so sweet and cheerful – I couldn't resist loving him. Not many girls thought of him as attractive but that's better for me, ne?

"Hey guys! Why didn't you wait for me, he?!" I yelled while I walked into a café. It was a nice and cozy place and we we started to come here some time ago. The smell of coffee wafted throughout the room and it was for me like sedative."I told you that I need to go to professor Kinuke for a second so why did you went without me, care to tell me?!" I stand in front of two boys who had been sitting at the table near the window. My hands on my hips while I glared at them. One of two boys looked pale and smiled at me apologetically while other boy stand up as fast as he could and started to bow at me begging for my forgiveness. This idiot was my boyfriend Hideyoshi Nagachika.

"I.. that means – WE! We are very sorry Uku-chan!" he mumbled " You see we didn't know how long it would take you and Kaneki really wanted to see that girl right there –"

"Stop pointing at her and speaking so loud!" Kaneki said panicked. I looked at the woman that Naga-chan was talking about and.. well, she was pretty. I sat on the chair while looking at my boyfriend's best buddy.

"So.. all this time we came here was for that chick?" I asked Kaneki. It's not like I was mad at him. It's kind of funny to see him in love. Until now he only loved his books and that was quite pathetic.

Nagachika nodded his head while book boy looked at his sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Huh, that's great Kaneki!" I grinned. Boy looked at me shocked "Good for you buddy! Do you know her? Probably not.. So do you know her name or at least anything about her?" I asked still excited.

"No, he doesn't" answered now smiling Na-chan "all he knows is that she is reading the same book as he is and that she comes here sometimes"

"Well, so why don't you go to her now and ask her name?" I proposed but Kaneki shook his head.

"It's not like she would like to know me. I'm fine with just being able to see her from time to time."

"Aw… what a NONSENCE!" And that was true. Nagachika started to laugh while Kaneki looked ashamed. "Go to her now before I will do it!"

He jumped a little "N-No please. I will do it just.. could you amm – " he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I smiled fondly at him. "Yes, of course. We are leaving Naga-chan~"

"D-Don't call me like that in public Ukuma-chan!" my boyfirned hissed at me while looking around himself. I could only laugh at his behavior.

"Yes, yes Na-chan" I said still laughing as I drugged him from the shop by his left hand.

When we were outside Nagachika looked at me with shock "I haven't paid for myself! I have to – "

"Stop you idiot." I hit him "Kaneki will do it. You can always pay for him next time if it's such a pain for you" he only nodded and we went towards park.

* * *

It was a noon when the call from my boyfriend woke me up.

"What do you want?" I asked still sleepy

"You haven't get up yet? Geez.. you are such a lazy girl – "

"What. Do. You. Want" this time I wasn't nice. "I don't like bullshit in the morning so.."

"I see that you are in a good mood. That's great!" I growled "Now, now.. listen. You have to get up sleepyhead because I have a job for you"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked irritate

"No! Listen! Kaneki has a date today with that chick from yesterday!"

I jumped out from my bed "What?! You don't say! I'm going to spy on them! At what time and where are they meeting?"

"HAHAHA~ I just knew that you will be interested. You have to be at the flower shop in a hour. Better don't be late cause I don't know where is he going to take here after that."

I put some dress on myself "Got it! See you there!"

"WAIT!" he yelled "I can't go unfortunately, I have something to do, sorry. I leave everything to you, okay?"

This news made me a little sad but.. "Yes, sure. See you tomorrow?

"Yeah.. good luck!"

* * *

It was really dark now. The sky was full of clouds so you couldn't see any star. Streets were empty and I – like some idiot – was trailing behind Kaneki and his woman. We were now walking in direction of her house. Why? Because SHE is damn scared of ghouls.

 _'_ _Pft. Right, because this brat can defend you.'_ I couldn't resist but thought like that.

They were talking about some books all the time so I really didn't pay too much attention until that woman hugged him.

"Kaneki-san.. the truth is, I noticed. I noticed.. you were watching me" she said while looking into his eyes. "Kaneki-san, I too.. was waching you" and like that she bit his arm.

I paniced _. 'What the hell is going on in here'_ I couldn't move. I was too scared. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was just a dream but when I opened them again the woman now had red eyes and her body changed. She looked like monster.

"..It never occurred to you, did it?" she continued " That I'm a ghoul! Kaneki-saaaaan.. you're making me shudder!"

Kaneki screamed and my body moved by itself. I ran in front of him and shield his body with mine own.

"Live him alone – " I tried to scream but she pushed me away with use of the strange black things that protruded from her back. She caught Kaneki and threw him at me.

"Oh.. I see.. I've more meal. That's good" and when she finished her sentence the scaffolding fell on her crumpling her body.

I hugged Kaneki and tried not to sleep but darkness took my body.

* * *

When I awoke in the hospital some nurse told me what happened after I lost my consciousness. It seemed that Dr. Kanou has conducted operations at me and Kaneki. Apparently, our bodies were worn so they had to perform a transplant and our donor was the person who died under scaffolding.

The more time passed the more I begin to think the events of that day weren't real. Why would I want to think differently? I had organs of THAT person in myself. If she really was a ghoul that.. what would that make me? A half human half ghoul?

I once read that ghouls can't eat normal food like we can. They have to eat people to survive. For them we were like chickens. So when I couldn't ate the hospital food I lost my mind.

 _'_ _I need to run and hide myself'_ and with that thought I disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Ehh.. I re-read this story and I don't like it that much. I mean, I like my idea but it seems like I still can't write as good as I would want to so I can't show you the story like I see it. Sorry. Maybe next time.**_


End file.
